1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe fittings, and more particularly to a resilient combination mounting and sealing device for supporting a backflow valve in a pipe fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been common practice to mount a backflow valve within a pipe fitting by means of lead and oakum. Such lead and oakum installations frequently break loose, requiring replacement of the valve mounting at considerable expense, particularly where the pipe fitting is difficult to reach.